


Blood Oath

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Guro, Japanese, Jealousy, Self-Harm, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Zoro, what's wrong?" Twitch, twitch. No answer. His big hands slowly clenched into fists. A ripple of muscle threaded through his neck to his jaw. Elly couldn't even swallow. Her throat was cold and dry. Had he seen them? Kissing?...





	Blood Oath

Zoro's face was stunned, frozen in a grimace of displeasure so great that Elly gasped when she opened the kitchen door. He was just standing there, hand out, eyes blank and mouth twitching. He looked blue and when she squeaked his name he jumped.

"Zoro!" Her eyes paled in color and she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He jerked back.

"What was that?!" He was looking at where Sanji sat staring morosely at his birthday cake. The blond man glanced up and his eye narrowed. Trouble.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Twitch, twitch. No answer. His big hands slowly clenched into fists. A ripple of muscle threaded through his neck to his jaw. Elly couldn't even swallow. Her throat was cold and dry. Had he seen them? Kissing? Sanji was rushing over but he was too slow for the swordsman when he was this angry. The door slammed in his face. There was a loud thud from the other side and some inventive swearing when Sanji realized he'd placed his huge back to it. Zoro turned to the woman at his side, his mouth a thin line.

"Nothing," he said flatly. She quailed at the unemotional tone. He glanced at her and then stomped off. Elly finally found her voice and called out for him. He didn't slow his pace as he walked over to the railing of the ship. When he reached it he folded his arms across on it and bent his head. The salty air whipped his short green hair about and ruffled his white shirt. Elly clutched at her neck and stumbled forward, one hand outstretched.

The kitchen door slammed behind her but she didn't falter, she reached the swordsman and caught his sleeve. He swore and moved roughly away again. Horrified, she did the only thing she could think of, she swore. Loudly. And beat the side of the ship with a clawed hand. Without even noticing she'd turned furry again. Sanji didn't even think. He saw the girl wailing by the idiot's side and his foot swung up and around.

"Epaulé!" He yelled, leaping up and aiming for his shoulder. maybe he could get him to stagger or something. Zoro snarled. It was in mid-kick that Sanji realized his mistake; the big man wasn't toying with him now. He was deadly serious. Sanji had learned how to kick and defend himself, but his main skill was in cooking. Zoro's main skill was attacking, and his entire body was a weapon. He lunged at the chef, his eyes blank with hatred. Elly's ears snapped to attention and she watched in disbelief as Zoro attacked his crewmate with serious thought to injure him.

"Gazami Dori." Cold eyes. Deadly intent. The bandanna had somehow found its way on his head and the extra pieces on the sides of the knot swayed in the wind as he rushed past.

"Zoro, don't!" She flipped herself up and bared her fangs. Oh, dear lord this was going to hurt. But it was her fault. She would fix it. She bunched all her muscles and leapt directly between the two young men. Zoro's eyes widened - his swords were out, all three -- and she caught the full brunt of the crab grab attack, coughing blood as the the blades clamped down on her. Sanji hissed in terror and slammed his attack onto the deck instead. His foot slammed into the decking, breaking a good chunk of the planks and causing a great deal of dust.

"You ass!" He choked.

"Cat!" Somehow she was still standing. He blinked and pulled his bandanna off, thinking to somehow staunch the wounds. It wasn't working and he snapped to Sanji. "Go get Chopper! Now!"

"Fuck!" Sanji yanked his leg out. "You know we're the only ones on board!" It was true. They had stayed behind to watch the ship. The rest were out shopping and had promised to come back later. 

"Damn it! Find them! Find someone!" Sanji took one look at the bleeding, wobbling Elly and ran off down the harbor as hard as he could.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Zoro gasped. He had automatically sheathed his swords and he banged a free fist on his massive leg. "You... you..."

"Fight me."

"What?" His eyes caught hers. They were full of angst and worry. Hers were streaming tears but they were also angry. He couldn't tell if it was directed at him or not.

"Do it, damn it."

"I fucking hurt you, stupid cat!"

"So? I hurt you." Her shoulders rolled back and she straightened with a visible effort. Her shirt was sliced into pieces and jeans were in sad shape as well. Blood flecked across the denim as she directed a claw swipe at him. Zoro leaped back, swearing. His heart was racing and he was filled with a sudden, hot rush of feeling. The dismay he had felt when he saw that cook leaning over her in the kitchen was nothing compared to this. She was violently attacking him and he was forced to dodge and roll.

"Cut it out!" Her claws raked his shoulder and he grunted, turning swiftly and catching her wrist. When she struggled he growled and reached over to grab her tail in one hand. Elly shrieked and immediately fell. She would have collapsed and hurt herself further if he hadn't yanked and pulled her directly into his arms. The pain in her tail stung but it was less than the slashes across her chest. All in all, she'd never thought she could win a fight with the man. He was too strong. But he was trembling now. She felt him shaking and didn't know what was wrong; she couldn't look up. She was too tired.

"I didn't mean it," was all she could whisper. She had slowly reverted back to human form when she was laying there and the wounds were much more visible now.

"Shut up," Zoro snapped. He ran a hand through his hair and used the other to cradle her against him. Blood was seeping into his shirt, hot and sticky. He worried that the asshole cook wouldn't get here fast enough and...and the fighting had caused more than an emotional reaction in him. He groaned and tried to shift himself without hurting her. Fuck it. He bent at the waist and kissed her as hard as he dared on the mouth. His hand groped for hers and she found it. It was slippery but he raised it and, panting, began to lap at the blood dried there. His body betrayed him as he felt his groin start to coil and tense. It was her blood. She had done this for him. He ran his tongue out and slowly licked down her arm. More was pooled on her chest where his blades had cut her. He'd never wanted to hurt her.

"Zoro," she whispered.

"Said shut up," he rasped. He was lost now. He'd bound up as much of her wounds as he could but there were a few places where the bright red liquid was sliding down. It had soaked through his shirt, bandanna and even his haramaki that he had ripped off to use. He knew that tactic; knew exquisitely what damage it did to his enemies. "Fucking cat," he moaned.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Change," he suddenly said. She frowned.

"Wha?"

"Change. Bite me. Hard." He was panting. "Fight me, damn it. I hurt you."

"No. I love you." She tried to turn away and he thrust a hand between her legs.

"Then let me take you. Here."

"What?!"

"Should never have doubted you," he insisted, probing with a single finger. "Quick. Before they get back..."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Weak though she was Elly still snapped her legs together. "I'm...you can't be serious!"

"Blood'll flow." He fixed her with a steely glare. He was asking something she couldn't understand at first. Then he reached over and drew Sandai Kitetsu. She blinked. Not that one, he...

"My blades have never cut me." He stared at her and deliberately slashed his chest across the old scar he bore from his dual with Mihawk. She mewed in alarm and tried to hold him back but she couldn't. He had cut, wiped and sheathed the cursed steel before she could stop him.

"Zoro!"

"Prove it to me. Now." His eyes were grave. Prove it to him?

"Zoro." Her eyes welled up with tears and she reached for him. This was it. He wanted to have his blood mix with hers and he wanted them to make love when it happened. Too cold and tired to argue with what he wanted, she wept for him and he met her halfway.

"You won't die," he insisted. His mouth crushed against hers. She'd never seen him so wild with lust before. Fighting must bring out that side of him more than anything. They'd bantered on and off again with words, sure, and that seemed to do the trick but this was different. He laid on her and let the new wound on his chest warm her. Their blood mingled as they kissed. "I won't let you."

"My Zoro," she managed to whisper. Her eyes were glazed and she couldn't even move. Everything was him: that steel scent, his face that filled her vision as he kissed her and the tang of his blood on her lips. She laid there and let him do whatever he wanted. As he kept kissing, though, she felt some of her strength coming back. She sighed and moved a little, her hands sliding across his chest and meeting his fierce gaze with a steady one of her own.

"Mine," he growled and then thrust. She wasn't prepared and she tensed, causing some of the wounds to trickle more blood. Zoro laid his head against her chest and breathed slowly. He didn't move but she knew he was there. His body seemed to take care of the act itself; his member remained erect and their slight movements were all it took to set them both off.

"Hey!" Sanji's shouting snapped them both back to reality. Zoro choked and slid out before he was completely finished. Blood and semen slipped across her thighs and she winced. It would be very visible to the little doctor. Zoro couldn't even wipe anything clean because the blond cook pelted up with the little guy on his shoulders just then. Chopper's eyes were giant.

"What happened?!" He yelled, bustling about them checking wounds and blood loss. Sanji was eyeing the big man's position and evident nudity. He looked at him and Zoro nodded.

"Training got out of hand," he said firmly.

"Training?" The little caribou's nose was twitching. Elly managed to blush somehow. He was smelling sex, she knew it. She turned her head to the side as he started giving orders.

"I'll carry her." She was stunned to feel her man's arms around her again. Chopper was swearing at him but Zoro insisted. He picked her up and followed the angry little chibi into the infirmary.

"You might want to button your pants first," Sanji hissed.

"They're staying up anyway." Zoro shrugged. He let the door close behind him as they all walked below deck. Chopper would fix them both up like he had fixed them. Everything was fine.


End file.
